Black & White Ward
by kodatsu
Summary: Only one of them is needed but they both want to live, can they find the exit before the white coated men reach them? Short story based on the song of the same name. No AmeCan.


_Their bodies will be exchanged…_

"Ma…. Mattie!" The Canadian snapped from his daze, the blood running down from his hands to the floor. He stared back down at the mess he'd made, the red dripped from the bodies of the doctors. Not knowing what to say, he grabbed Alfred's hand and ran down the hall. A loud beeping rang in his ears, "Mattie bro… w-where are we going?" Al's voice was strained from the sudden run. "Just hurry up."

 _White, white, white everywhere you go is white_

 _30 ° turns and begins to run_

Matthew panted, unable to keep his pace. His brother tugged his sleeve and Mattie released his hand. He looked desperately for a way out, the windows of the rooms smeared with red. Voices came from down the hall, Al jumped confused and faced the noise, ready to fight, but Matthew reached out to him again and pulled him along.

 _White white white here and there is white_

 _The mouth of the walls close and trap you inside_

The hallway stretched farther, countless doors lining the walls, no windows in sight. "Almost…" Matthew's voice was almost too quiet to hear. "Did you say something," his brother tried to get his attention but all the Canadian could think of was how to get out.

 _Their bodies will be exchanged…_

Falling to his knees, Matthew tried to stand. Al held his hand out to help him up, "Why are we running?"

"Alfred they'll kill us!"

"No," his brother's expression was blank, "They'll kill you." Matthew covered his mouth and took a small step back. Alfred frowned and started to push Mattie forward again, a face loomed in the window closest to them. A boy smiled at them, the badge on his chest had smudged writing. Matthew stared wide eyed as Al started to drag him past. As it went out of sight he heard a scream and the window became red within seconds.

 _Where, when, where this place is white_

 _Even the halls were previously crossroads_

"Not much farther," the hallways stretched like a maze around them. "Not much farther…." Al scoffs quietly, "D-don't worry bro the heros here to save you." He nodded quietly, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "Alfred where are we going," the blonde looks around again, "because it seems like circles." His brother laughs and looks back at him, "Just keep going!" Crimson stains began to appear on the walls the farther they went and Alfred stopped, causing Matthew to slip forward and fall again, the knife clattering loudly across the floor. The small boy coughed and began to cry, the tears spilling to the floor and diluting the blood stains under him.

 _Where, when, where this place is white_

 _I ask where is the exit was, "There"_

Matthew looked back at his brother, "You go on ahead. I'll stay here and distract them."

"But…"

"It's the hero's job isn't it! I gotta protect you bro!" Al smiled brightly, as always. The voice became louder and footsteps seemed barely a turn away. Mattie got to his feet and opened a door, running down into the room inside. Alfred reached down and grabbed the knife as a group of men in white coats turned the corner and stopped in front of him. He looked up and they showed him a picture of Matthew and him, but they pointed at the Canadian. "He went that way." Al pointed down to the door which his brother had ran through. The men quickly left him; Al stood still a moment, observing the surroundings again, faintly he could see a gun in one man's hand as he ran through the doorway.

 _Here, where, there? Oh, here is the output. Walking on gravel is noisy._

Alfred ran down the hall and rammed the knife into the back of a white coated man, he scream almost silently, blood splattering down onto the white floor, making a beautiful spiral. A few other turned around or checked out doors to see what happened. He ran further, "MATTHEW!" His voice rang through the empty halls of white, but no response came back to him.

 _The limits of the body are the reason for your cries_

 _Your blood flows like your last kind words_

The Canadian ran further, voices filling his head and ringing in his ears, he fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Footsteps grew closer and he heard a faint voice coming from a few feet away. A boy lay thrown down in a pool of blood which stained the floor and his blonde hair. He smiled at Matthew, his eyes becoming clouded and grey.

 _"Be aware of what's around you"_

The boy pointed weakly and as Matthew turned his head. A figure pressed him down to the ground, the white coat filling his eye site as more coats joined him. Mattie tried to scream but a hand was placed over his throat, blocking the sound from escaping his cracked lips. He tried to squirm away but he was pushed harder against the floor, the voices in his head laughing.

 _Black, black, black, here and there, where?_

 _(You must surely know where)_

Standing slowly as blood dripped down from his knife and knees, Alfred walked toward the direction of the other men, their white coats outlined in the distance as well as a small sight of blonde, "Matthew….." His voice became weaker and he broke into a run, "the hero's coming…." He drew closer and pushed the first man out of his way. Al looked fearfully for his brother in the sea of white that surrounded him.

 _Black, black, black, here and there, where?_

 _(Here, where there? Ah, I can not see)_

Matthew's vision grew splotchy and black as he started to lose his consciousness. 'Where am I?' He wanted to scream so badly, 'Al….? Brother….' His eyes watered, screamed filled the quiet room with the slicing of flesh. The man above him suddenly was gone, but he couldn't see, his glasses had fallen to the floor. Matthew tried to move his arms but he couldn't think straight, had his glasses fallen off or was he lying to himself. A figure appeared above him, hovering in his fuzzy line of sight, he turned his head away.

 _Walking on gravel is noisy._

The blonde kneeled down and lifted Matthew up gently by the collar, he frowned. "Matthew?" His brother didn't respond except for the gentle movement of his hand. Alfred dropped him back down to the ground and stood slowly. He glanced down the hall to see if anyone was there before kneeling beside his brother.

 _Here, there, there, ah, you do not look at me?_

Al smiles and began fix up Matthew hair. "Don't worry. The hero will save the day." Footsteps sounded down the hall, Mattie tried to speak and Al shushed him. He stood and faced the men who grabbed him and pulled him back, restraining his hands. The knife was thrown down across the floor, out of reach.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ..._

The Canadian sat up quickly, was that…. "A-" His voice cracked before he could finish the name. Alfred looked up blankly and smiled, was it really Al? He knew his glasses were on it's just Alfred looked like him, he felt his hair and a small cowlick was in the spot of where his curl was. _"Your body has been exchanged, but you will always be one."_ A smile spread across Alfred's lips as he spoke and he disappeared into one of the rooms. Matthew stood up and took a step forward but a man put a hand on his shoulder. The window stained red and Matthew fell to his knees.

"Congratulations. _Alfred._ "


End file.
